One Last Kiss
by clayderain
Summary: —Dan pagi itu kenyataan lain menamparnya keras. Sakura Haruno yang sekarang, berbeda dengan Sakura Haruno yang dikenalnya dulu./AU -NaruSakuSasu- /UPDATE!
1. I

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Last Kiss**

By **clayderain**

**I  
**

**.  
**

[—_My love, my tears, our memories  
Drop by drop, they are falling against my chest  
Though I cry and I cry, the memories won't erase  
And again today, I drench my empty heart_—]

.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha berdiri menatap pemandangan melalui sisi jendela yang mengarah tepat di depan wajah koto Tokyo yang padat. Dengan bangunan tinggi dan lampu berbagai warna yang bersinar menghias kota ini di malam hari.

Sekaleng _coke_ di tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, Sasuke mencoba membuat dirinya rileks. Ia membutuhkan ketenangan untuk berpikir. Dan mungkin dengan bersantai memandangi kota dapat membuatnya santai sejenak.

Dari rutinitasnya. Pekerjaannya. Kehidupannya.

Sasuke yakin, dengan membuat pikirannya jernih kembali, rasa jenuh dan penat akan menghilang perlahan, sehingga ia siap untuk menjalani aktivitas seperti biasanya besok.

Tapi, sudah nyaris satu jam ia berdiri diam di sana dengan sekaleng_ coke_ yang belum masuk setetes pun ke tenggorokannya—tak ada yang berubah. Kejenuhan dan kepanatan ini, perasaan itu, masih menyiksanya. Dan tentu saja ia tak menyukai hal itu.

Setelah merasa bosan berada dalam posisinya sekarang, ia mendesah berat lalu melangkah ke arah balkon apartemennya—mencoba mengganti suasana. Mungkin dengan merasakan semilir angin dapat mengurangi perasaan tersiksa-nya ini.

Sasuke merasakan angin malam yang begitu dingin menusuk kulitnya ketika ia berada di balkon. Rambut hitamnya diterbangkan angin, dan tiba-tiba ia merasa ringan. Perlahan, Sasuke memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati suasana hening bersama deru angin yang berhembus.

"Angin malam tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu, Sasuke."

Suara yang familiar baginya menyadarkannya dari keheningan. Suara kakak laki-lakinya, Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke tidak menoleh dan tetap diam dalam posisinya, hanya saja matanya tidak terpejam kali ini.

Melihat Sasuke mengacuhkannya, dengan tidak menanggapi komentar dan menoleh padanya, sudah cukup membuat Itachi mengerti bahwa Sasuke sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik.

Itachi berkata lagi."Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu, Sasuke?"

Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke tidak kunjung menjawab. Hingga pria itu mengucapkan sepatah kata yang sudah sering kali Itachi dengar—ketika menanyakan hal yang sama sebelumnya.

"Entahlah."

"Tingkahmu itu menyebalkan, kau tahu?"

Sasuke mendengus lalu menoleh pada kakaknya yang menatapnya lurus—dan seringai terpasang di wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya, kau ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Ia tahu, Itachi pasti memiliki alasan khusus berada di apartemennya malam-malam.

Itachi menggeleng pelan dan mendekati Sasuke, berdiri tepat di samping adiknya itu. Seringainya terhapus ketika Itachi mengucapkan."Aku khawatir padamu."

Merasa tidak mengerti mengapa kakaknya harus mengkhawatirkannya, Sasuke menatapnya heran. "Kenapa?"

"Kau bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi," jawab Itachi, lalu menambkan,"kau terlihat tidak baik saat bertemu dengannya tadi. Kupikir, aku harus memastikannya."

Sasuke menegang. Perasaan tersiksa yang membelenggunya, yang dirasakannya sejak tadi, mengambil alih jiwanya. Membuatnya ingin berteriak saat ini juga.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke memaksakan suaranya tidak bergetar. 'Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja,'yakinnya dalam hati.

Itachi tertegun melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke berubah. Wajah yang beberapa detik lalu masih datar dan dingin, kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sasuke terlihat begitu… tersiksa?

Meski adiknya itu berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Itachi, ia bisa merasakan bahwa adiknya sudah pasti tidak baik-baik saja seperti yang dikatakannya tadi. Tapi Itachi hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Jika Sasuke berkata dirinya baik-baik saja, sebagai kakak, ia hanya harus percaya.

"Baiklah."

Itachi memegang bahu Sasuke dan menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Ia tersenyum lembut."Kau harus baik-baik saja,"ucapnya. "Aku pergi dulu."

Dan Itachi pun pergi.

Sasuke mendesah. Ia menatap kelange _coke_ yang masih dipegangnya dengan erat sejak tadi—lalu membantingnya keras ke atas lantai.

-oOo-

Bagi Naruto, bulan Desember tahun lalu adalah bulan terbaik yang pernah dialaminya. Meski salju turun, temperatur sangat dingin dan berbagai macam hal-merepotkan-lain yang terjadi ketika musim dingin; tak akan bisa membuatnya berpikir sebaliknya.

Karena pada saat itu, ia mendapatkan hal lain—seseorang yang mampu membuat musim dingin yang selalu dibencinya menjadi sangat menyenangkan.

Ia menemukan wanitanya. Cintanya.

Ia menemukan Sakura Haruno.

Sampai hari ini pun—setelah lima bulan berlalu, dan musim sudah berganti—Ia masih larut dalam kenangan manis itu.

Pertemuan tidak disengaja di sebuah kafe kecil di daerah Osaka yang membawanya pada cinta pertamanya.

Dan setelah hari itu pun, ia selalu memastikan bahwa Sakura harus memikirkannya, sama seperti dirinya yang tak pernah bisa menghapus wajah gadis itu.

Dan akhirnya, usahanya membuahkan hasil. Sakura menerima cintanya, tepat ketika musim semi tiba.

Sakura Haruno adalah gadis musim seminya. Dia cantik dan memesona. Rambut merah mudanya selalu mengingatkan Naruto pada bunga Sakura yang mekar. Hangat dan anggun; dengan mata _emerald_ yang bersinar begitu indah ketika ia menatapnya.

Sakura membuatnya gila—dan jatuh cinta.

Mereka sudah berpacaran satu bulan lebih lamanya. Mereka melakukan banyak hal seperti pasangan kekasih lain, berkencan; bergandengan tangan; menjalani hari seolah dunia hanya milik berdua. Mereka bahagia.

Ia bahagia, dan ingin membaginya pada orang lain yang juga disayanginya. Sahabat baiknya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kemarin, ia mengundang beberapa temannya dalam rangka merayakan kepulangannya kembali ke Tokyo. Setelah satu tahun bekerja di Osaka, tentu saja ia harus membuat pesta kecil di tempat kelahirannya ini, bukan?

Lagi pula ia sangat merindukan teman-temannya. Dan agenda lainnya adalah mengenalkan Sakura sebagai kekasihnya.

Memang bukan pesta besar, hanya dihadiri teman dekatnya saja. Tapi hari itu, suasana terasa begitu hangat dan menyenangkan.

Sasuke juga hadir malam itu. Dengan penampilan formil layaknya manajer yang baru pulang bekerja, dia datang. Menyapanya hingga akhirnya mereka mengobrol bersama. Sampai saat itu, semua masih terasa normal.

Hingga Sakura muncul.

Dan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berubah. Ia merasakan hal itu—tapi ia sama sekali tak tahu apa itu.

Sasuke memang tampak terkejut melihat Sakura, tapi ia tidak merasakan keanehan dengan hal itu. Karena bukan hanya Sasuke seorang yang menunjukan reaksi seperti itu, semua orang yang hadir di sana melakukannya.

Jadi, bukan itu masalahnya.

Entahlah, ia tidak mengerti. Hanya instingnya mengatakan padanya, bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi setelah malam itu.

"Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Sakura heran melihat Naruto yang melamun sejak mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan secangkir kopi di kafe siang ini.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, cengiran khas miliknya sudah tersungging si wajahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum, lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Naruto balas menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Aku hanya memikirkan beberapa hal," jawabnya. "Tapi bukan hal yang penting."

Sakura mengangguk."Mungkin kau masih rindu kota ini."

"Hm, mungkin."

Pelayan kafe menginterupsi kebersamaan mereka, dan menyajikan pesanan mereka. Secangkir _Espresso_ untuk Sakura dan _Capuccino_ untuk Naruto.

Sakura menarik genggamannya lalu mulai menyesap kopinya—begitu pun dengan Naruto.

Mereka menikmati kopi masing-masing tanpa melepaskan tatapan satu sama lain.

"Sakura, bagaimana dengan keberangkatanmu besok?" tanya Naruto setelah meletakkan cangkir _cappucino_-nya ke atas meja.

Sakura memang hanya dua minggu di Tokyo. Ia masih harus bekerja di Osaka dan tak mungkin meninggalkannya terlalu lama.

"Sudah kuurus. Besok siang aku akan berangkat dengan penerbangan pertama," jawabnya ringan, lalu tersenyum,"kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Naruto menggengam tangan Sakura lagi dan meremasnya pelan.

"Aku hanya belum ingin berpisah denganmu."

"Aku juga. Tapi kau mengerti bukan bagaimana keadaanku?"

Naruto mengangguk samar. Ia masih ingin gadis ini berada di sampingnya lebih lama.

"Lagipula, kita masih tetap bisa berhubungan," hibur Sakura.

"Ya, tapi…"

Naruto diam dan menghentikan ucapannya.

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat melihat Naruto memasang ekspresi aneh yang tidak terbaca di wajahnya."Tapi?"

Naruto memberenggut. Tatapan matanya tajam. Menatap langsung_ emerald_ milik Sakura.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak boleh melirik pria lain dibelakangku," ucap Naruto tegas. "Jika kau melakukannya, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya."

Sakura kembali tersenyum. "Apa kau percaya padaku, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja."

Naruto merasakan perasaan hangat mengalir deras memenuhi rongga hatinya saat mendengar Sakura berkata. "Percayalah padaku, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto merasa begitu bahagia. Lalu membalas."Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca **

**Maaf untuk segala typo yang ada. **

**Lirik yang ada di bagian atas, adalah translate lagu memories milik Super Junior.  
**

**...  
**

**RnR?**


	2. II

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

-NaruSakuSasu-

**One Last Kiss**

by **clayderain**

**II**

.

.

.

* * *

_Gadis itu sudah pergi._

Sasuke menarik nafas perlahan setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Naruto pagi ini—yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura akan meninggalkan Tokyo siang nanti.

Entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa belenggu yang menggerogoti jiwanya dua minggu terakhir lepas begitu saja.

Sakura Haruno akan meninggalkan hidupnya lagi.

Pemikiran itu membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Seolah ia bisa bernapas normal seperti sebelumnya. Sebelum Sakura berdiri kembali di hadapannya.

Tapi, disaat bersamaan, Sasuke merasa kekosongan merayapi hatinya—kekosongan yang begitu menyesakkan.

Merasa kondisinya akan memburuk kembali jika terlalu banyak berpikir, ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan menyegarkan pikirannya.

Sasuke melangkah memasuki kamar mandinya, lalu mengurungkannya ketika mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Ia mengarahkan langkahnya ke arah pintu ke luar kamar, menuju pintu depan apartemen.

Ia melihat seorang petugas keamanan berdiri di depan apartemennya melalui layar interkom. Sasuke menyernyit bingung, tapi akhirnya membukakan pintu untuk pria itu. Berharap tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk—yang akan merusak suasana hatinya lagi.

Dan ternyata, harapannya tidak terkabul.

Di balik pintu itu, petugas keamanan menyapanya dengan senyum lalu mengatakan."Nona ini mencari anda, Tuan Sasuke."

Sasuke sama sekali tak mampu mencerna apa yang diucapkan pria itu. Satu hal yang dapat dipikirkannya adalah sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Sakura Haruno tidak pergi—melainkan melangkah masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. **Lagi.**

-oOo-

"Hai."

Napas Sasuke tercekat mendengar Sakura menyapanya. Senyum gadis itu merekah menunggu reaksinya.

"Kuharap aku tidak menggangu tidurmu."

Setelah berusaha mengumpulkan suaranya kembali, Sasuke hanya mampu mengucapkan."Sakura…"

Petugas keamanan yang tadi mengantar Sakura sudah pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua, masih dalam posisi yang sama. Sasuke belum sanggup mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lagi."Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan Sakura. Ia masih tidak mampu mengatakan pada gadis itu jawaban dari pertanyaannya atau melakukan hal apapun.

"Silahkan masuk."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih."

"Apartemenmu bagus,"komentar Sakura setelah melihat-lihat interior ruangan.

Setelah merasa keteganganyang dirasakannya berkurang, Sasuke mulai angkat bicara. "Apa Naruto mengetahui kau sedang berada di sini?" tanya Sasuke—merasa harus mempertanyakan kehadiran gadis itu di apartemennya sepagi ini.

Sakura menatapnya lurus. _Emerald_ bertemu _onyx_ miliknya. Sasuke kembali tercekat. _Tatapan itu…_

"Apa kau berharap aku mengatakan semua hal kepadanya?" jawab Sakura dengan suara yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dingin dan angkuh.

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk menyampaikan salam."

Sakura melangkah mendekati Sasuke hingga kini Sasuke dapat melihat mata dingin Sakura berkilat tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

-oOo-

"—_**Sasuke-kun…"**_

Panggilan itu. Suara itu. Mata itu. Wajah itu. _Sakura…_

Sasuke tidak biss bernapas dengan baik. Perasaan itu kembali datang membelenggunya—menyiksanya hingga membuatnya merasa sakit.

Padahal Sakura sudah lama pergi—dan mungkin ia takkan melihatnya lagi.

Tapi perasaan itu makin besar. Menyesakkan dadanya.

_Apa yang harus dilakukannya?_

Sejak melihat Sakura kembali di pesta itu—sebagai kekasih Naruto—kenangan yang tersimpan jauh di pikirannya, perasaan yang tersimpan di sudut terdalam hatinya, muncul dan mengambil alih dirinya.

Dan pagi itu kenyataan lain menamparnya keras. Sakura Haruno yang sekarang, berbeda dengan Sakura Haruno yang dikenalnya dulu.

-oOo-

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Sasuke?"

Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke setelah mengantar Sakura ke bandara. Sejak Naruto bersama Sakura, ia memang baru dua kali bertemu muka dengan Sasuke.

Saat ini, mereka berada di sebuah restoran Prancis di dekat apartemen Sasuke. Ia sengaja mengajak Sasuke ke tempat ini, agar dapat membuat perasaan Sasuke membaik setelah menyantap makanan favoritnya.

Naruto sudah mendengar dari Itachi kalau Sasuke sedang tidak baik; entah karena kepenatan atau hal lain. Dan rencananya, ia berniat menghibur Sasuke.

Sayangnya, rencananya belum berhasil. Sasuke memang tampak lebih _rileks_, tapi ekspresi wajahnya masih begitu dingin dan tertekan. Sasuke juga tidak terlalu banyak bicara—lebih dari biasanya.

"Sasuke, ayolah, ada apa denganmu belakangan ini? Kau terlihat seperti _zombie_. Tidak, lebih buruk dari itu," ucap Naruto memancing Sasuke untuk berbicara.

Sasuke melirik tajam ke arahnya."Lebih baik kau habiskan makan siangmu—aku baik-baik saja,"balasnya singkat, lalu kembali menekuni makan siangnya.

Tapi Naruto memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi orang keras kepala. Tentu saja, ia tidak akan membiarkan subjek ini terhenti begitu saja tanpa menadapatkan informasi apa pun.

"Apa kau sedang jenuh dengan pekerjaan kantor, hm?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Beberapa detik berikutnya, mengangguk. "Mungkin."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Kurasa kau bisa mengambil cuti."

"Aku tidak ingin pergi kemana pun."

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke. Kau sudah bertingkah menyebalkan sepanjang hari ini. Sudah jelas kau membutuhkan liburan sejenak," sahut Naruto tidak sabar.

Meski belum menyentuh poinnya, Naruto merasa lega jika masalah yang menyebabkan Sasuke seperti ini hanya karena kepenatan bekerja. Meskipun, entah mengapa ia sendiri tak terlalu yakin tentang hal itu.

Jeda sesaat. Sasuke menatap piring berisi _quiche_ –pai telur—di mejanya intens. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke."Aku akan mengambil cuti dua minggu."

Naruto menyeringai senang."Baguslah, kuharap liburanmu akan memperbaiki kelakuanmu, sobat."

Sasuke tidak membalas. Mereka kembali menikmati santap siang yang tersaji di meja. Walaupun Sasuke hanya mampu menelan sedikit makanan ke dalam kerongkongannya.

"Omong-omong, kau sudah tahu akan pergi ke mana?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah,"jawabnya acuh tak acuh. Tapi kemudian ia menggumamkan sebuah tempat yang sudah lama ingin dikunjunginya."Paris. Mungkin aku akan pergi ke sana."

Naruto membelalak kesal mendengarnya."Sial! kenapa kau harus pergi liburan sejauh itu? Kau sengaja ingin membuatku iri, ya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut mengambil cuti?"

Naruto mendengus jengkel."Ya. dan kau pasti akan memecatku, _boss_."

Sasuke hanya menyeringai menatapnya.

-oOo-

"Kau akan pergi ke Paris, hm? Mendadak sekali," komentar Itachi setelah mendengar Sasuke akan pergi ke Paris lusa. Dan sekarang ia sedang berada di dalam apartemen Sasuke, sambil membantu Sasuke mengemas barang bawaan adiknya—walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Hn. Aku sudah mengambil cuti. Naruto yang akan mengurus pekerjaanku."

"Baiklah," kata Itachi."Kau memang terlihat membutuhkannya."

Sasuke memasukkan pakaian dan beberapa barang ke dalam kopernya. Ia memang tidak terlalu membawa banyak barang. Hanya barang-barang yang penting, yang dibutuhkannya selama perjalanan.

"Apa kau akan pergi sendiri?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Sasuke melirik Itachi sekilas, lalu bertanya."Apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

Itachi memberenggut."Kau tak perlu membuatku iri, Sasuke. Kau tahu, aku sudah mengambil cuti bulan lalu."

Tiba-tiba Itachi menyeringai dan menatap Sasuke dengan _onyx_-nya yang berkilat.

Sasuke menyernyit tidak mengerti melihatnya.

"Tapi kurasa kau tidak akan sendirian di sana," ucap Itachi dengan suara menggoda."Kudengar gadis Prancis itu sangat eksotis."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan."Aku tidak peduli tentang itu, Itachi. Diamlah."

"Tapi kau memang harus segera menemukan pasangan. Sampai kapan kau akan menyendiri terus?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab—dan Itachi merasa menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu setelah melihat kesedihan tergambar dengan jelas di wajah adiknya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca chapter ini dan chapter sebelumnya. **

**Dan terimakasih juga atas review-nya. **

**Sorry untuk typo dan lainnya. **

**RnR?**


End file.
